falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Chicacolt (Starlight)
Chicacolt is a fictional city in Equestria, based far northwest than the city of Canterlot off of Lake Mareigan. Chicacolt appears in the side story "Fallout Equestria: Starlight". History Prior to the war, Chicacolt was a booming metropolis of development, both civilian and military. The city played host to the Ministries, complete with major hubs for most of them (the Ministry of Morale had a limited amount of involvement in the city due to intervention by the Ministry of Image). Chicacolt was also a center of cultural development. Musical theater, rock and roll music, and movies were among some of Chicacolt's primary exports. Chicacolt was also highly famous for its sports teams. Hoofball was a major sport there, with Colter Field being the primary location to see the city's hoofball team (the Chicacolt Bearies) play. Chicacolt's destruction on the day the megaspells dropped was in part due to a group of zebra infiltrators that took control of a specialized defense megaspell located inside of Filly's Tower. Because of this, while there is balefire radiation within the city (thanks to this radiation being blown in from the lake and the city's trademark winds) a vast majority of its buildings and structures are semi-intact or at the very least half-demolished. Since the end of the war, Chicacolt has become a center of gang and raider activity, with several factions vying for control of the ruined metropolis. Major Landmarks Filly's Tower Filly's Tower is a black tower structure located in the center of the ruined city. Not much is known about the tower and the area surrounding it, as it is the subject of many ghost tales and stories about adventurers finding death there. It is the broadcasting location of the radio DJ known as the "Minotaur". It is also the host to the defense megaspell that destroyed the city, and it is still active to this day. The Tower is revealed to be a major research & development center for megaspells, and is protected by the Minotaur. Colter Field Colter Field is an old hoofball stadium located slightly northeast of the city. The stadium is the home of the Cult of Iron Will, a minotaur gang that follows the teachings of the late Iron Will. Colter Field is now home to a bizarre amalgamation of races that compete in the gladitorial games of the Arena. The Cult maintains the fights in the Arena, forcing its slaves to fight for the sick pleasure of the residents of Chicacolt. Filly's Pier Filly's Pier is an old Equestrian Naval Base from before the war. The Pier also played host a cultural center including a Ferris Wheel and is also the location of the Ministry of Morale hub. Now, Filly's Pier is home to the Hellraisers, a gang of raiders who traffic in carnal pleasure and chems. The major base of operations for the gang is "Morale", the old Ministry of Morale hub that was transformed into a chem bar. Behind the scenes, ponies can acquire whatever they desire at Morale, be it sex, drugs, alcohol, or even violence. The rest of the Pier is taken over by the addicts, the drunks, and the unwanted. The Museum The Museum is an unknown, as nopony typically goes near it. The original name of the building was lost to time as it was blown off during the end of the war. Located just south of Colter Field. In Starlight, it's found that the Museum is a host to a sentient computer program created by Pinkie Pie as a prank against Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. The Museum also contains a research and development center ran by the Ministry of Awesome and a secret lab ran by the Ministry of Image. Settlements Chi-Town Chi-Town is located in southern Chicacolt, and is host to various tribal and Stable-born ponies. The primary controlling force here is the enigmatic Lotus Triad, a host of gangs that operate through inns, spas, and salons. While this part of the city is kept relatively safe by the Triad, any force that opposes the gang is dealt with swiftly and quietly. Chicacolt Theatre (Theater) The old Chicacolt Theatre, once home to musical plays and cultural development, is now a settlement under the protection of the MMMM. It is the home base of the Applebuckers, led by Apple Danish. Filliet Frequently mentioned by the Minotaur during his broadcasts as a 'trash mountain', Filliet is a settlement literally situated on the side of a landfill. Located west of the city. Town consists of tribal ponies, and the surrounding area is protected by a group of self-trained protectors known as the Tin Rangers. Factions The Cowpones The Cowpones are a group of slavers that operated out of western Chicacolt. The gang consists mainly of brahmin and earth ponies. While not very intelligent, the gang seeks to make a name for itself by running slave labor operations for rock farms and factories. The gang was led by an intelligent brahmin known as the 'Bullfather', but due to the Bully's untimely death has since been taken over by an enigmatic character known as 'Cow-Face'. The Cult of Iron Will The Cult of Iron Will is a gang that consists solely of minotaurs. The group operates out of Colter Field, as they maintain the slave operation that runs the gladiatorial games of the Arena. Members of the Cult are fanatical and overtly religious, valuing the strength and proverbs of a prewar evangelist known as Iron Will. The Cult is led by the minotaur known as Wrath. The Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Mafia (MMMM) A mafia style gang ran mainly by the ranks of pastry chefs and bakers. Known through shorthand as the MMMM. The MMMM have several settlements and controlling interests within the city, but the majority of their activities are far from illegal. The faction contains several sub-factions that all vie for control of the faction. Its leader is the earth pony Gluttony. : Factions of the MMMM *The Applebuckers - led by Apple Danish *The Prench Inquisition - led by Horte Cuisinart *The Buckleberry Boyos - led by Blueberry Buckle *The Whipped Cream Royalists - previously led by Whipper Snapper, current leader unknown *The Buttercream Boys - previously led by Pina Colada, current leader unknown *The Cherry Chimichangas - led by Electric Red *The Sprinkle Seven - led by Donut Don *The Chocoholics - led by 'The Moose' The Tin Rangers The Tin Rangers are an expeditionary force that protects the area outside of Filliet. They're not very well armed, or very well trained for that matter, but they mean well. Currently led by the stallion Trash Can. The Hellraisers This group is only known in the Southern parts of the city as the 'Hellraisers'. They are a gang of raiders who banded together. Consists of male earth ponies mostly, but since the gang keeps to themselves mostly it is unknown who else belongs. The leader of the Hellraisers is unknown. In recent times, the group has made their way to the Northern part of the city and has taken over as the primary residents of Filly's Pier. Their base of operations is Morale, an old Ministry hub converted to a chem bar. The Lotus Triad The Lotus Triad is a series of gangs that operate within Chi-Town. They are exclusively female, and almost exclusively unicorn, although there are some earth ponies in the ranks of the gang. Led by the sisters Lotus Petal, Lotus Bloom, and Lotus Blossom, the Triad seeks to control as much pre-war technology as possible. The group maintains massage parlors, spas, salons, and inns as fronts for their organization. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Settlements (Starlight)